Quanto Vale Um Almoço?
by Ikathy
Summary: OneShot. Argh, pensar demais faz a cabeça doer! MugenFuu para Motoko Li


_Naturalmente que Samurai Champloo não me pertence, mas acho que tem uma certa criatura tentando roubar o Mugen. (indireta reta para Motoko)_

--

Girassóis, girassóis, girassóis.

Já estava cansado de ouvir essa palavra.

Fuu só sabia falar do tal samurai com cheiro de girassóis.

E daí? O que ele tinha que Mugen não tinha?

Heh. Iria mostrar pra ela o quanto ele era superior em relação a qualquer Zé Mané Florzinha por aí.

"Consegui um emprego nesta hospedaria. Ficaremos aqui até juntarmos dinheiro suficiente para continuar, tudo bem?"

"Uhn."

Ótimo, assim ele poderia comer algo decente sem arranjar briga... Se bem que era melhor com briga e... Ah, não, ela começaria a gritar, mas... Argh, pensar demais faz a cabeça doer!

"Mugen, ajude o Jin a cortar a lenha enquanto eu limpo os quartos."

É sempre "Mugen, faça isso", "Mugen, faça aquilo". Aposto que, se o samurai "girassolado" estivesse por perto, ela nem se lembraria de sua existência.

Definitivamente não gostava de girassóis. Não gostava de flores. Não gostava de fru-fru.

Mas pensando bem, poderia ser uma boa oportunidade pra mostrar o macho dominante que ele era. Sim, muito, muito dominante. O Rei do Pedaço.

As funcionárias lhe entregaram as toras, e ele não precisou pensar duas vezes para esmagá-las totalmente com a mão.

"Ahhh, você destruiu a nossa lenha!"

Pra quê tanto barulho por causa de umas farpinhas de madeira? Isso é extremamente irritante.

"Só podia ser o idiota do Mugen mesmo."

Voz inimiga detectada: codinome Jin.

Outro que é extremamente irritante... Ainda mais quando está lutando com aqueles movimentos de bailarina enrustida.

Antes que pudesse retrucar, ouviu aquele grito familiar.

Voz conhecida detectada: codinome Fuu.

Sujou!

"O que pensa que está fazendo, Mugen? Estragando lenha à toa por diversão?"

Lenha, farpinhas de madeira, tanto faz! Se ela fosse homem, já estaria morta por ter uma voz tão irritante.

Tudo estava irritantemente irritante.

"Pare de limpar o ouvido enquanto eu falo com você!"

Ô, menina estressada!

"Tsc, me deixa."

Ugh, não devia ter falado isso.

"VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE NEM CORTAR UM PEDAÇO DE MADEIRA, MUGEN, SÓ ESTÁ ATRAPALHANDO AQUI! DÊ O FORA A-G-O-R-A E SÓ VOLTE MAIS TARDE! BEEEM MAIS TARDE!"

Odiava criaturas histéricas. Mas era melhor não contrariar, daria muito trabalho. E estava com fome. Sim, muita fome.

Poderia até ignorar aquele sorrisinho sarcástico que Jin lhe lançava em prol de uma refeição decente.

Decidido, então. Próxima parada: restaurante.

O plano era relativamente simples: comer, deixar na conta de um tiozinho qualquer e pagar com o dinheiro que Fuu conseguiria com o emprego.

Infalível, perfeito, à prova de erros.

Entrou, pediu, comeu, saiu. Agora era só esperar.

Hum, tinha a impressão de que estava se esquecendo de algo. Ah, sim, seu plano para mostrar sua masculinidade, genialidade, importan... bi... li... é, é, essas coisas que terminam em -dade.

Pensando bem, é muito problemático provar a uma reles humana irritante todo seu poder fe... ro... Ah, deixa pra lá.

Não precisava provar e ponto final. Fuu não era uma mulher digna de presenciar todo o seu poder animalesco de homem.

Sim, é isso!

"HAHAHAHAHA... Ooops!" - O barranco se enfiou na frente dele!

Pof. Tum. Soc.

Parecem até onomatopéias de histórias em quadrinhos.

Ainda bem que sua cabeça era tão dura quanto aço!

Mas já que tinha caído, aproveitaria para tirar uma soneca. Quem não gosta de descansar depois da refeição?

Ei, espere! Que cheiro estranho de...

"GIRASSÓIS!.!.!"

Mugen levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde e pôs-se a sair dali rapidamente.

Todo o seu odor de macho imperial havia sumido.

Shit! Só faltava essa agora...

Argh, cheiro horrível! Nojento, irritante, in... tra... gá... irritante!

"Ah, você estava aí!"

Fuu?

"Consegui o... dinheiro e..." - Sua voz foi morrendo aos poucos, fazendo com que estranhas idéias passassem na cabeça do homem à sua frente.

Ah, já havia entendido tudo! Finalmente ela percebera todos os seus incríveis dotes masculinos.

Agora ela citaria o quão macho dominante ele era. Muito, muito dominante. O Rei do Pedaço.

E, provavelmente, ela cairia aos seus pés depois de ressaltar todas as suas qualidades impressionantes tanto como homem, quanto como espadachim.

"M-Mugen, você... está cheirando a... girassóis..."

Tá, tá, pula pra parte mais importante!

"Isso faz com que eu..."

É, com que você...?

"... me lembre do espadachim que tanto procuro!"

Caplof.

Que suposição idiota! Que menina burra! Que dia irritante! Que... Que fome!

Lá estava ela, falando do "girassolado" de novo. Do maldito "girassolado".

"Ok, agora me dê o dinheiro que você conseguiu hoje."

Dar? Na visão das mulheres, aquilo significava "arrancar".

Mas quem se importa?

"Ei! Devolva-me isso! Onde está indo com o MEU dinheiro?"

"Aqui está o pagamento do que te devo, tio!"

"QUÊÊÊÊÊ?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!"

Já disse que odiava criaturas histéricas? Ah, disse.

"Mugen, seu... seu... IDIOTA!"

Esse é o preço a se pagar por não reconhecer sua masculinidade. Se bem que, ele mesmo não precisaria provar nada à ela... Mas foi ela que pediu por isso e... Argh, pensar demais faz a cabeça doer! É melhor beber pra esquecer essas coisas fúteis. Isto é, se ele tivesse verba monetária para isso.

Bah, deixa pra lá.

Disparou na frente, ignorando a pobre garota - que já estaria morta, se não fosse garota -, no meio da rua.

Mal sabia ele (e ela) que um indivíduo extremamente desligado - e ao mesmo tempo ligado - à situação vinha logo atrás.

"Algum problema?"

"Não, por que pergunta, Jin?"

"Porque você parece um pouco aérea."

"Não é nada, eu só estava pensando em... um certo espadachim com cheiro de girassóis."

"Uhn. Vamos?"

"Ah temos um problema, sim!" - Completou. - "E dos graves."

"Diga."

"Mugen gastou todo o dinheiro que conseguimos pagando pelo almoço dele."

"..."

Fuu já virava-se para perguntar algo a Jin, mas desistiu assim que ouviu um tintilar de espadas ao longe.

"Um certo espadachim com cheiro de girassóis... que adora pegar meu dinheiro."

--

Qualquer traço OOC ou linha do tempo desfalcada talvez não seja mera coincidência do acaso. Eu li apenas o primeiro mangá da série, então se não estiver como vocês gostaríam... Bem, não posso fazer nada.

Eu vejo o Mugen como um cara simples, que não tem vocabulário rico, esquece das coisas facilmente e não sabe que sente ciúmes da Fuu, por isso esse desejo repentino de ser "o maioral".

Bom, Motoko, minha íntima, minha babaca, esta fic vai de presente pra você porque você gostou(ou fingiu que gostou). E obrigada por inventar um título decente para esta fic... tosca.

Um Mugen bem gostosão só pra você! Hohohohoho!

Kissus,

Ika.


End file.
